


Reflections of Hella Varal

by billymermays



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billymermays/pseuds/billymermays
Summary: My piece for Secret Samol 2019! I think I may have gone a bit overboard on this one, but I had a lot of fun with it!
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal, Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Reflections of Hella Varal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattefics/gifts).



> My piece for Secret Samol 2019! I think I may have gone a bit overboard on this one, but I had a lot of fun with it!

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on twitter @billymermays!


End file.
